A Little Problem
by xHPFan31x
Summary: Damon insults the wrong person and finds himself in a "little" predicament. Rated T for some language. Switches POV often. Now complete.
1. Where Did She Come From?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. They all belong to LJ Smith. I do, however, own May.

Damon sauntered into the bar. He was bored. Nothing interesting had happened since they had saved St. Stefan. He was actually wishing for an enemy. He had found that he could no longer hate his brother. It had been too long and Damon didn't want to waste the energy. Of course, he'd still have fun picking on him, but in a more brotherly way. He spotted a pretty brunette and walked over.

"Hello, mi amore. You're looking quite lovely tonight." He said smoothly. The brunette giggled as he continued, "How about I buy you a drink…?" He asked, pausing at the end for her name.

"Jessica. And yes, that would be great!" the girl replied, her words slurring. Damon could tell she had been drunk long before he had gotten there. Either way, he bought her a drink. _Jessica,_ –he thought- _such a common name._

"How would you like to come back to my apartment?" he asked alluringly. The girl giggled again and nodded. Damon led her outside and away from the bar. They walked in silence, Damon leading. Suddenly, he veered off into an alleyway. It was dark. Damon liked to feed in the dark. The girl began to shiver.

"It's cold outside, mi amore. Come closer to me." He said. She leaned into his chest. Damon could smell her blood, could hear it pulsing beneath her veins. He trailed kisses down her jaw line and onto her neck. Then, just as he was about to bite down, he heard a voice.

"Hey, handsome. What are you doing out here so late?" Damon knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere. Her name, what was her name? He searched his head until he found it. May. Her name was May. Damon had gone out with her many years ago. He'd felt a certain lack of "oomph" in the relationship and had taken it upon himself to leave.

"May." Damon said quietly, putting the brunette to sleep and throwing her onto the ground.

"Oh, was I interrupting something, Damon? Please, carry on." She said.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing? I was trying to have a meal!" Damon shouted, angry now his feast had ended before it had begun.

"You could have me instead." May crooned seductively.

"I don't want you. I don't like blondes. Your hair is yellow. It reminds me of jaundice." He replied, apathetic.

"God damnit, Damon! You act like a child! Come to think of it, you _are_ a child! I think its high time you act your own age. I think I can help you with that." May smiled. It scared Damon a little bit. She obviously wasn't smiling happily. She _was_ a very powerful witch.

"Ex vetus ut tener , vos mos vado. Per labor vos could nunquam teneo. Iuvo vos grow sursum iustus aliquantulus quod maybe vos mos lucrum nonnullus lepor lepos! Come find me when you're ready to grow up." May said simply and left the alleyway. Damon felt strange. He felt dizzy and sick. What, exactly, had May done?


	2. A Little Problem

**Disclaimer: **

Damon staggered into the house he shared with Stefan and Elena. He was getting sicker by the minute.

"Had too much to drink, Damon?" Elena asked, amused.

Damon just walked by. He didn't know what was happening. The world was spinning round and round like a carnival ride. He threw open his door and fell onto the bed. Damon closed his eyes tightly, wishing it would end. And, just like that, it did. He sat up. Damon was confused. Had May done all of that just to scare him? _No,_ -he told himself- _She wouldn't have done something like that._

All of a sudden, Damon felt very warm and comfortable. He lay back down and closed his eyes. He was getting _very_ tired. _Just a little nap won't hurt,_ -he thought, already sinking into a deep sleep.

**Elena POV**

Elena looked up as Damon staggered past. He looked bad. Drunk, maybe.

"Had too much to drink, Damon?" she asked, giggling as she did so. But, Damon just walked away. She heard his door slam and then nothing. Elena sat back in the chair. When was Stefan going to come home? He had been hunting for two days and Bonnie had been vacationing with her family. This left Elena with Damon, who was usually out and about.

After about an hour, Stefan had not returned and she'd heard nothing from Damon's, usually noisy, room. She decided she'd better go check on him. Well, maybe in a few minutes. He was a big boy. He could take care of himself.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched yell from upstairs. Elena bolted up the stairs. Was Damon all right? She'd never heard his voice go so high. No sooner had she thought that, she heard the noise again.

"Damon?" she called, hesitantly, knocking on the door. He didn't answer. Elena decided she'd better just open the door and see for herself what had happened. However, when she opened the door, she was met with a very strange scene. The room looked the same as ever. Black on black with more black. The stereo was in the corner where it always was. The strange thing, however, was the little boy sitting in bed clutching a mirror. Elena was confused. Who was the little boy? Where was Damon?!

Just then, the boy lowered the mirror. Elena could see his face. It looked like Damon! This was crazy.

"Elena?" the little boy whimpered. "What's happening?"

Elena gave a start. The boy knew her name. Was it Damon? Was that even possible?

"I don't mean to be rude," she said. "But, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The little boy looked close to tears. He looked her in the eyes.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked.

"Damon?" Elena whispered. The little boy nodded his head. Elena began to laugh.

"What?!" Damon asked, obviously annoyed. "How is this in any way funny?"

"Damon," Elena gasped between fits of giggles. "You're so _cute_!" Damon frowned. Then, Elena noticed something important. Damon could no longer fit into any of his clothes.

"I'll call Stefan and tell him to buy you some clothes on the way home." She said, still giggling about Damon's curious misfortune. She left Damon sitting in bed and walked down stairs. Elena whipped out her cell phone and punched in Stefan's number. The phone range twice.

"Hello?" Stefan answered.

"Stefan, its me. I need you to do me a favor." Elena said, getting straight to the point. The situation seemed less funny when she'd left the tenseness of Damon's room.

"Sure. I'm on my way home right now." Stefan told her.

"Good. I need you to stop at Target or something and pick up some smallish clothes. I don't know exactly what size. Hold on." She said, walking back up the stairs. She barged into Damon's room and looked him up and down.

"Well, I don't know. Just look in the toddler section. Boy's clothes, please. I don't think he'd appreciate pink pajamas." Elena said, trying not to give away that it was Damon he would be shopping for. This was something that Damon needed to work out by himself.

"Ok…who, exactly, are we talking about here?" Stefan asked. Elena sighed. This was what she'd been hoping to avoid.

"Um…the clothes are for your brother." She said, guiltily.

"Who? Damon? Last I checked he didn't fit into toddler sizes." Stefan replied. Elena heard him chortling in the background.

"Well, as of now he does. He came in late, looking really bad. Then, about an hour later, I heard high-pitched yelling from upstairs. I walked in to find him small. That's it. He needs something to wear before we figure this all out." She explained.

"Oh. Um…right. I'll be home soon." Stefan said and hung up.

Elena turned to Damon. He really was adorable. He looked mostly the same. Black hair, black eyes, pale complexion, sharp cheekbones. He, of course, was smaller. Elena sat down next to him on the bed. She looked at his face. His eyes were downcast and his mouth was set. She could tell he wasn't happy. However, Elena was content just sitting next to him.

Not more than 15 minutes later, Stefan returned. He walked into Damon's room, gasped, then collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"She…wasn't…joking!" He choked out.

"You thought I was joking?" Elena asked him.

"Here." Stefan said, handing a bag to Damon. He took Elena's hand and left the room.


	3. Damon

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. It's Damon's POV. Enjoy!**

**Damon POV**

Damon opened his eyes. He no longer felt sick, but he _did_ feel very strange. Suddenly, with a start, Damon realized that his entire room had suddenly grown. _Since when was everything so big? _–he thought to himself. Then, it clicked. Nothing had grown. He, Damon, had shrunk. He jumped out of bed only to realize his clothes no longer fit him. He ran to the dresser, grabbed a mirror, and climbed back into bed. _Here goes._ –Damon thought as he held the mirror up to his face. Damon looked at his reflection and screamed. It wasn't a normal scream, though. The scream was high-pitched and whiny. Damon shut his mouth. He looked back into the mirror. He saw the reflection he had when he was a little boy. Was this some kind of trick mirror? No. It couldn't be because he'd used it only yesterday and it had worked fine. He screamed again. It was the same. He heard footsteps on the stairs, probably Elena, wondering what was going on. He held the mirror in front of his face, hiding behind it.

"Damon?" he heard Elena call from outside. He didn't answer. He didn't want to make the strange sound again. Elena opened the door and stared. Damon lowered the mirror.

"Elena?" he asked nervously. "What's happening?"

"I don't mean to be rude," she said. "But, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Elena asked him. Damon was desperate. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. _Salvatore men do not cry._ – he heard his father's voice in his head as he looked into Elena's eyes.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked, hating this new voice. It was shaky and weak.

"Damon?" Elena whispered. Damon nodded. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. Elena began to laugh. Damon couldn't see how the situation was funny at all. Here he was, small, and all Elena could do was giggle.

"What?!" he asked. How could she laugh at him? "How is this in any way funny?"

"Damon," Elena gasped between fits of giggles. "You're so _cute_!" Damon was angry now. He wasn't _cute_. He was handsome. Elena looked him up and down and seemed to realize his other predicament. She left the room to call Stefan. Moments later, she returned, looked at him again, and continued her conversation. Damon couldn't understand how calling Stefan might help, but he'd let Elena do what she wished.

Elena hung up the phone. Damon watched as she, _again_, looked him over. She seemed to decide he was acceptable and sat down next to him. They didn't talk. About half an hour later, Stefan came home. He, too, laughed at Damon's misfortune and had the nerve to ask him whom he'd pissed off. Well, he _had_ pissed someone off, but he wasn't about to let Stefan be right. Stefan handed him a bag and left the room, Elena in tow.

Damon waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps. He opened the bag and gasped. Inside the bag was a plethora of color. Was Stefan trying to be funny? However, upon closer inspection, he found some jeans, a few t-shirts, a bathing suit, and some shoes. Then, he heard Stefan yell upstairs, "Change into your pajamas, Damon! After we have a little chat, you're going to bed!"

Damon was furious. Who did Stefan think he was? He may look smaller, but he was still the older brother. _Well, it couldn't hurt to put on some clothes_ –Damon thought, shivering. He searched the bag for pajamas. However, what he found was far from pleasing. They were green. With dinosaurs. Not to mention the fact that they were footed pajamas. Sure, they looked warm, but if Stefan thought that he was going to wear this, he was sadly mistaken.

"Stefan, you loser! What the heck is this?!" Damon yelled angrily.

"It's all they had. Next time you decide to spontaneously become a toddler, don't do it right after Christmas!" Stefan called, laughing.

It looked as if those were the only pajamas he had. Damon took out the other clothes. They did not look suitable for bedtime. So, cursing Stefan all the while, Damon donned the stupid pajamas. Damon felt like an idiot. Moreover, he felt like a little kid. _I am a little kid._ –he thought gloomily.

"Are you done yet?" asked Stefan. He sounded closer now. Damon thought he could hear footsteps on the stairs. Damon jumped into bed and hid under the covers just as Stefan burst into the room.

"Really, Damon? Hiding under the covers? How cliché." Stefan said. Damon just sat there.

"Come out. I'm sure they're not that bad. Seriously, though, we need to know all you know about what happened. That means you need to come downstairs." Stefan added when Damon made no move to come out.

It was growing quite warm under the covers. Damon was getting uncomfortable. Suddenly, the covers were gone and Damon saw Stefan bending over him.

"You really don't look that bad. You would if you were normal sized, but now you just look cute." Stefan said. "If you don't come willingly I will _take_ you downstairs." Damon just shook his head. Cute again. He was _not_ cute. Then, he was being lifted into the air.

"Stefan! Put me down! I can walk!" he yelled as Stefan hoisted him into his arms.

"You were warned." Stefan replied simply as he made his way downstairs.

Screaming insults all the while, Damon let himself be carried downstairs. Elena gasped. Damon knew what she was going to say. So, before she could say it, he said, "I _know_. I _know._I'm sooooo _cute._" He was placed on the couch where he folded his arms and glared straight ahead.

"Are you pouting, Damon?" Stefan asked, amused.

"No."

"Well, tomorrow we can go somewhere else and get some different pajamas, but for now just deal with those." Stefan told him.

Damon, still angry, looked up.

"I don't want to answer your stupid questions." He said simply.

"Fine. I just want to see exactly what this spell, at least I'm assuming it was a spell, did."

"What do you mean by that?" Damon asked, confused and a little worried.

"I mean that I want to know exactly how far it went. Did it mess with your head?" asked Stefan.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't think any different than I thought before." Damon replied, annoyed again.

"Well, I thought of a simple test. Here, read this." Stefan said, handing Damon a magazine. Damon looked at it, confused.

"Well…um. Is this in another language or something?" Damon asked, even more confused and annoyed than before.

"No. It's English. What does it say, Damon?" Stefan asked, worriedly.

"Well, it doesn't look like English to me. I have no clue what it says. What, exactly, are you looking for?" Damon was confused. Why had Stefan given him a magazine in another language? This was _certainly_ not English.

"Well, it appears that it _has_ gone to your brain. That magazine is in English, Damon. I guess you can no longer read." Damon was shocked. Was Stefan really trying to suggest that he, Damon, couldn't read a magazine. He looked at it again. The symbols looked a little like letters, but Damon could make no sense of them. He sighed.

"Fine, then. I'm messed up in the head. What now?" he asked, exasperated.

"Now, you go to bed and let the grown-ups talk." Stefan replied, laughing. What did he mean the _grown-ups_? Damon was just as much of a grown-up as Stefan was. In fact, he was more. He was older, wiser, and stronger. Now, he was pissed.

"Go upstairs, Damon. I'll come get you in the morning and we'll go see someone who can help." Stefan told him. Damon didn't want to go upstairs. He wanted to take part in the conversation. It wasn't fair! _Oh, crap! I'm even thinking like a little kid! _–he thought. Maybe he _should_ go to bed. Maybe he'd wake up in the morning and it would all be over. Maybe he was having a bad dream. Yeah, that was it. He _was_ feeling a little tired. He trudged up the stairs and into his room, climbing into bed. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming strange dreams.


	4. Well, This Is Nice

**AN: Again, thanks for all the reviews. This chapter's kind of short, but the next one'll be longer. I'm trying to post once every day until school starts back up again. That'll be Monday. Then it turn into more of a weekly sort of thing. Anyway, here you go!**

**Stefan POV:**

Stefan watched as Damon made his way upstairs. He heard the door close and turned to Elena.  
"I'm worried." He said.

"Shocker!" Elena replied. "Stefan, I know we'll figure this out. Who, by the way, are we going to see tomorrow?"

"We're going to see an old friend of ours, Jackie. She's part witch, part vampire. Hopefully she'll have some idea of what to do. In the meantime, we're going to have to keep a close watch on Damon. I don't know if he's going to gain anymore strange characteristics." Stefan replied. He was worried that, if Damon could no longer read, he would not be able to do other simple tasks.

"How old do you think he is?" asked Elena.

"I don't know exactly. Three or four by the looks of him." He answered. He listened upstairs for any noise. He heard nothing.

"So…what now?" Elena asked him.

"Now," he said. "We wait about a half hour before going upstairs and checking on him."

So, they waited. Elena read a magazine while Stefan watched TV. Well, watched wasn't really the right word. He merely looked at the TV while he was thinking. Who could Damon have made mad? He only knew a handful of witches and hadn't seen or heard from them in years. Of course, that was probably because he'd went out with them all and left them a week later. The last one Stefan remembered was May. May had been different. Damon had gone out with May for months. Not just a week. Then, he'd left in a hurry. May was sure to have been angry...

"That's it! May!" he thought aloud.

"Who's May?" Elena asked.

"May is a very powerful witch. Damon used to date her. Then, one day, he left. She was pretty angry. I'll bet Damon's Ferrari it was May!" he replied. He checked his watch and decided to check on Damon. Elena followed him up the stairs. He cracked open the door to Damon's room and peeked inside. His brother was fast asleep. The lights were still on, but Damon was in bed, snoring quietly. Stefan chuckled and turned off the lights. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Now that Damon was small, the bed seemed too big. It was, after all, queen sized. Just when he was about to stand up again, Damon rolled over. He grabbed Stefan's shirt and didn't let go.

"Oh. Ok. Elena, I don't think I can come to bed just yet." He said, mystified. Damon was cuddling? Elena laughed and ran out of the room. She appeared, moments later, with a camera.

"Elena!" Stefan whined. "This is not the time for pictures! If you wake him up…" he let the sentence trail off. He didn't know what would happen if Damon woke up. It would certainly not be a good thing. Elena, evidently, did not listen. Stefan was still rubbing his eyes from the flash as she sat down near him. Stefan felt himself grow weary. Damon was not letting go anytime soon. He let his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. To Jackie's House We Go

**AN: As promised, here's a longer chapter. I may not be posting until next weekend because of school so enjoy!**

**Damon POV:**

Damon opened his eyes, wondering where he was. He'd had the strangest dream. Suddenly, everything flooded back. _It wasn't a dream_ –he thought, horrified. He realized he was clinging to something cool and hard. When he looked over to see what it was, he saw that it was Stefan! Damon screamed.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Stefan yelled, sitting up.

"Why am I holding onto you?!" Damon yelled back. Stefan laughed.

"I came in to see if you were asleep and you sort of grabbed me." He explained. Damon was at a loss for what to say. He had _grabbed_ Stefan. This day was turning out to be a disaster and it hadn't even begun.

"Fine, then," Damon said coolly. "Get out of my bed."

"Ok. Relax." Stefan replied, still laughing. "Put on some clothes, we're going to see a friend."

**Stefan POV:**

An hour later, Stefan was putting a disgruntled Damon into the backseat. Damon kicked at him, but it was no use. Stefan was bigger than he was and that was the truth. Stefan buckled Damon's seat belt and got into the front seat. He started the car and they drove off.

They had just gotten onto the freeway when Stefan heard sirens. He pulled the car over and waited. There was a tap on the window and Stefan rolled it down.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" he asked innocently.

"You have a child in the backseat without a car seat." The officer said, getting right to the problem.

"Oh. It seems we do. We were just on the way to the store to buy one." he replied smoothly. Damon stared at him, open-mouthed.

After taking Stefan's name, the officer concluded that he was a good driver and let him off with a warning. Damon looked at Stefan. Damon was angry, but Stefan knew what he had to do. He had to obey the law.

"Stefan! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Damon yelled.

"Damon, I'm not about to get a ticket because of you." Stefan replied. Damon sulked the rest of the way to the store.

*****

Yet another hour later, Stefan was stuffing an angry Damon into a car seat. He couldn't figure out where all of the buckles went. To add on to his troubles, whenever he let go of Damon, he'd go running off. Finally, he got Elena to hold Damon and worked out where the buckles went. He shoved Damon into the car seat and buckled him in. Other than a well-placed kick to the head, Damon had missed in his attempts to injure Stefan.

Stefan got back into the car and sighed. That was probably the most difficult thing he'd done in a long time. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Jackie's house.

**Damon POV:**

Stefan had shoved him into a car seat. A _car seat_! Damon was mad. He couldn't believe his brother had the nerve. He settled back into the seat.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, grinning. If Stefan was going to put him in a car seat, Damon could have fun, too.

"No." Stefan replied, obviously sensing what was to come. Damon waited another few minutes before asking again.

"How 'bout now?"

"Damon, if you're going to continue this the whole way there, there is going to be some serious trouble later." Stefan said. He sounded mad.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"I don't know," Stefan answered. "We could always go back to the store and buy you a high chair." At this, Damon fell silent. He certainly did not want any more embarrassing items. He just hoped Jackie didn't see him get out of the car. To him, Jackie had been an older sister. Obviously, to Stefan, she seemed even older. Damon could tell Jackie more than he could tell anyone. She was his first friend and they'd known each other for hundreds of years. He was sure she'd be able to help him.

"Are we there yet?" he asked again.

"Yes, actually, we are." Stefan replied, smirking at him. Damon looked out the window and, sure enough, they were pulling into the driveway. However, to his dismay, Jackie came bounding out of the house. She hugged Stefan as he got out of the car and asked him something Damon could not hear. Then, she ran around and opened his door. Damon looked down at his shoes, not wanting to look at Jackie's face. He played with the buckles on the car seat, trying to unbuckle them.

"Oh my gosh!" Jackie squealed. "You're adorable, Damon! Here, let me help you with that." She added, helping him unbuckle. She picked him up and carried him into the house.

"Jackie! Put me down!" Damon whined. He was sick of people picking him up. He was perfectly capable of walking. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 12:30 in the afternoon. Jackie did not, however, put him down. She practically bounced her way into the kitchen.

"Look!" She said enthusiastically. "I finally redid the kitchen!" Damon looked and it was true. The walls were bright green instead of the nasty yellow color they'd been before. There were new appliances everywhere he looked. On one counter, he saw about four coffee machines.

"Um, Jackie? How come you have so many coffee machines?" he asked hesitantly, finally beginning to realize why she was so hyperactive.

"I like coffee." She replied simply. She set Damon down in a chair. "Now, what do you want to eat?" Damon didn't know what he wanted to eat. He had only just realized that his stomach was growling. Sensing his uncertainty, Jackie decided for him.

"I'll make you some eggs. They're easy and really good." Jackie told him.

And, not five minutes later, she set a steaming plate of something yellow and mushy in front of him. Damon eyed the food cautiously. He picked up his fork and stabbed a _very _small piece. Damon put the food in his mouth and sighed. It was delicious.

"I put some cheese in them. I hope you don't mind." Jackie said. Then, she took his food away. But, before he could protest, she had picked him up and carried him into the living room. Stefan and Elena were sitting together, talking. Jackie put Damon on the couch, eggs in front of him. He dug in. He knew there was an important conversation going on around him, but he was absorbed in the taste of the eggs. Damon hadn't had human food in five hundred years. He'd forgotten how good it tasted.

"Damon!" he heard Stefan yell. He looked up to see the three of them staring at him.

"We've been trying to get your attention for at least three minutes now." Elena said.

"Oh. Sorry. I was eating eggs." He said, smiling. He ate the last few bites and turned back to the rest of the group.

"I like eggs." He told them. They laughed. Damon hadn't realized he had said anything funny. He was a little bit hurt that they were laughing. He hit Stefan.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have laughed." Stefan said, still laughing. Damon realized he was quite tired. He looked at the clock again. It was 2:09. He was glad he could still read time. _How does that work?_ –he thought groggily. He noticed Elena looking at him knowingly. He crawled across the couch and leaned against her. She was warm and soft. He decided to take a nap. No sooner had he had this thought, he fell fast asleep.

**Stefan POV:**

Stefan looked at Damon, curled up next to Elena. He really was quite adorable. He seemed to have gotten a bit confused before falling asleep.

"He likes eggs. Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from Damon." Stefan said.

"He's so cute. Do we know what happened?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I think it was May. I haven't asked him yet." Stefan replied. He was trying to find a good time to ask. It seemed to be a touchy subject with Damon.

"May? Hmm, that sounds like something she'd do. It's sort of her style. I'll check it out." Jackie told him.

"Thanks so much, Jackie. Damon, obviously, is pretty ticked." He mentioned. Jackie looked over at Damon's sleeping form.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Let me put him in his room. You guys can stay here for the night. It's pretty gross outside." She said, pointing towards the window. Stefan looked, only to find that there was some sort of blizzard raging outside.

"Thanks again, Jackie." Stefan smiled. Jackie picked up his brother and carried him upstairs and out of sight. About a minute later, she popped her head back into the room.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Your room's the first door on the left." She told them. Stefan looked at Elena alluringly. Elena looked back at him, sufficiently allured. Wordlessly, they got up and walked to the bedroom.

**Damon POV:**

Damon opened his eyes. He wondered, once again, where he was. Jackie burst into his room.

"Damon! Dinner time! Nap over." She screeched.

"I 'ont wan' dinner. I 'anna go back ta sleep." Damon replied, sleep heavy in his voice. He still hated that high and whiny voice. Although, having a deep voice would be strange on a small child.

"Too bad. I made steak all by myself! You're not about to miss this." Jackie told him, throwing his covers off while Damon sat up, rubbing his eyes. He stretched and yawned. When he made no move to get out of bed, Jackie hoisted him up and set him down on his feet. Damon sighed. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs.

"Damon." Stefan greeted him. Damon trudged past him and into the kitchen. What he saw, however, made him frown. The table was normal with six chairs around it. However, one chair had a booster seat and Damon knew it wasn't for his brother.

"What's this?" he asked, annoyed.

"You're not going to be able to reach the table, shrimp." Stefan answered him.

"Oh." Damon climbed into the chair and waited. Stefan stood, looking at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Damon asked, amused.

"No, no. Nothing's on your face. It's just really weird seeing you smaller than me, not physically of course. You've always been shorter." At this, Damon growled, or tried to. It came out as more of a "grrrr". Stefan chuckled, then looked at Damon again.

"It won't be forever, you know. We're working on it. For now, just enjoy it while you can." He said. Damon bristled.

"Enjoy it?! How can I enjoy being like this?" he yelled. "Does it look fun? I'd be happy to trade with you!"

"I know it's not the ideal situation, but think of it as a way to manipulate everyone around you. You've pretty much got us wrapped around your little finger." Stefan replied. Damon hadn't thought of this. However, looking back, he realized Stefan was right. If he asked for food, someone would bring it to him. If he were tired, someone would take him upstairs. If he didn't feel like standing, someone would carry him. Damon smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Go get me some steak."


	6. Regrets

**AN: Hey, I finally got on my computer to do something non-school related. I decided to post. Thank me later by reviewing!**

**Damon POV:**

Although Stefan _had_ gotten him steak, Damon was feeling low. He hated being small. Truthfully, he regretted picking on Stefan for being younger. It wasn't his fault he'd been weaker than Damon all his life. In fact, Damon guessed that he was the way he was because of Damon. Damon had made Stefan feel bad for as long as he could remember. Maybe Stefan drank animal blood because he wanted to be unique. Damon felt a bit guilty. _This is new, _-he thought. _I'm feeling bad for Stefan. _Was this what May had meant about him growing up? No, May had told him to act his own age. The question was, did she want him to act _this age_ or like an adult?

Damon ate his steak. He watched Stefan the entire meal and didn't say a word. After dinner, though, Stefan wanted to talk. Elena and Jackie left the brothers in silence. Damon could hear them conversing as they walked to the living room.

"Damon, what's up with you? You're not yourself." Stefan asked.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock. Obviously I'm not myself!" Damon answered.

"You know what I meant. I caught some of your thoughts during dinner…" Damon looked at him. Damn! He'd forgotten about Stefan's mind-reading abilities. _Well, this is embarrassing. _–Damon thought.

"Oh, you did? Well, that's…nice."

"Thanks." Stefan said, looking Damon in the eye.

"Oh, yeah. Really, though, Stefan I _do_ like you. You're okay."

"That means a lot, Damon. Really, it does."

"It was May." Damon glared at the wall.

"What was?"

"May did this to me." Damon answered simply.

"I thought as much. We'll find her, Damon. I promise. I'll make sure you return to normal if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Don't say that. You know what happens to people who say that in the movies. They always die! Same with the funny guys. They always die first."

"Okay, I think it's time you went to bed." Stefan, laughing, took Damon in his arms and carried him to his room. "G'night." He said, before closing the door and leaving Damon in the dark.

_Damon's Dream:_

_He was running through the dark. He heard voices. They were just whispers, but, if Damon listened, they turned into words. He didn't want to listen. Suddenly, he saw light. He ran towards the light. Somehow, he knew that if he reached the light he wouldn't hear the voices anymore. The light was dead ahead! Damon ran into it happily._

_The light burned brightly for a second, then went out leaving Damon with an unpleasant scene. He was in his mother's old bedroom in Florence. His father was sitting by the bed, holding his mother's hand. Damon knew what was coming next. He could only watch as his mother passed away again. He had seen it once and that had been enough for him. Back when he was younger, he'd hid whilst trying to see what was happening. While he was hiding, she had died. Twice was just too much. Damon screamed. His father looked up._

_"Damon, you little shit! This is all your fault! She died because of you! If you had taken better care of her, if you'd prayed just a little harder, she would be alive right now! I never loved you, Damon. It was always your brother. He's better than you. He's smarter, better looking, caring, and kind. All of the things you aren't!" he yelled. Conte Giuseppe di Salvatore got up. He slowly walked over to his eldest son. Damon couldn't move. His feet were glued to the floor. Then, his father was hitting him. He was screaming and his father wasn't stopping. There was a break in the attack and Damon ran. He ran out of the room, only to find himself looking into Elena's face. _

_"Damon! Stefan's gone! It's all your fault! You made him disappear! Bring him back to me!" she sobbed. Damon could feel his heart being ripped to pieces as he watched the horrible scene. Again, he ran, but this time it was Stefan he saw._

_"Damon! How could you? How could you have tortured me for all of these years? I already suffer so much and you make it ten times worse. All I wanted was for you to accept me!" Stefan yelled._

_"I'm sorry!" Damon sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Mother! Mother!" he screamed._

"DAMON! DAMON, WAKE UP!" Damon heard. What? He opened his eyes. Stefan was standing over his bed with a worried look on his face. Damon suddenly realized he was crying. He was crying and drenched in sweat.

"Stefan, I'm sorry." He sobbed. Stefan sat down next to him in the bed.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a dream, Damon. Relax, it's okay now." He murmured. Damon felt his thundering heart slow down. He clutched Stefan as he cried. He cried for a long time. Finally, the tears stopped.

"I…dreamed, hic, of mother." Damon hiccupped.

"I heard you screaming about her. Damon, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything. It was _my_ fault she died. I killed her." Stefan said softly.

"No, hic, you, hic, didn't. Nobody did. Nobody, hic, could, hic, save her."

"You mean that?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." Damon yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Damon. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Damon wondered what his brother had in store for him tomorrow. Truly, Stefan wasn't a bad kid. With this in his mind, Damon fell back to sleep.


	7. An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews. They rock! Here's another chapter.**

**Damon POV:**

Damon could tell it was still dark when he woke again. He opened his eyes anyway. He looked around his room. There were shadows everywhere. In fact, he swore he could see them moving. Wait! That one _was_ moving!

"Ste-!" he started, but was cut off by a hand being placed over his mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot. It's me!" he heard.

"May?" he asked hesitantly, but it came out more like "Mmmm?" Somehow, May understood the garbled speech.

"Yes, it's May. When I take my hand away from your mouth, you are not to scream." She slowly released him. Damon looked into her face. He wanted to rip it to shreds, but, at the same time, he wanted to yell for Stefan and have him beat her up for him.

"Now," May said. "I've been watching you."

"You have? Do you like what you see?" Damon asked, giggling quietly. _Oh no!_ –he thought. _I'm giggling! Next, I'll be asking for a blankie!_

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Now, the spell is going to wear off as long as I don't interfere. It should only last a couple more days. If you can control yourself until then, I'd be happy to be friends. Just friends." May said. Damon thought this was a good deal. He really _did_ like May. She'd just gone a bit crazy because he'd left her in a lurch.

"Okay," he said. "Deal."

"Good. By the way," she replied. "You wet the bed." With that, she climbed out the window and was gone. Damon looked and, sure enough, he _had_ wet the bed. _How am I going to explain this to Stefan?_ –he thought worriedly. As if he'd read his mind (maybe he had), Stefan appeared at the door.

"Just checking to make sure you're okay. I thought I heard yelling. What is that smell? Oh, no. Did you _wet the bed_?" Damon was sure he'd never been this embarrassed in his life.

*****

One hour and some clean sheets later, Damon was eating breakfast. The bed-wetting fiasco was between him and Stefan. Stefan had promised. He'd also told Stefan of his deal with May.

_"Thank goodness,"_ Stefan had said._ "I don't know how much longer I can put up with you!"_

Damon sighed. The plate was devoid of eggs once again. Stefan had run out to hunt and Elena and Jackie had gone to the mall. Stefan had told Damon to relax until he returned. Suddenly, Damon felt something strange in his stomach. He turned, leaned over the chair, and was violently sick. He didn't know what to do. He climbed down from the chair and ran to the phone in the living room. He punched in Stefan's number, but was met with a busy signal.

"Noooo!" Damon moaned. He sat down. Then, he felt it again. He ran back to the kitchen before violently puking again. He'd decided to do it in the same spot as it was already dirty. He ran back to the phone. He tried Elena, then Jackie, then Stefan again. Nothing. Why weren't they picking up their phones? Damon keeled over, clutching his stomach. It was suddenly very warm. He was sweating. He tried to remove his shirt, but remembered he was wearing the blasted pajamas. _I knew these were a bad idea! _–he thought. Damon couldn't remember a time he'd felt so helpless.

For the next two hours, Damon alternated between puking in his "spot" and trying his brother's cell phone number. Stefan, however, did not pick up. Damon puked again. Then, he began to cry. Where was everyone? Didn't they care that he was sick? He didn't know what to do with himself. He was getting hotter by the minute. Eventually he pulled off the pajamas. He had boxers underneath, after all. While he was puking, once again, he heard a car pull up. He was still crying. Crying and puking did not mix well. Then, he heard something wonderful. He heard Stefan's voice.

"Damon? Whoa! Hold on there, dude." Stefan said, worry clear in his voice. Damon ran over to him, puked on his shoes, and hugged his leg.

"Hey! Why didn't you call me?! Let's get this cleaned up. Let me know if you have to throw up, okay?" he said. Damon nodded.

"I tried, but you didn't pick up!" Suddenly, his stomach flipped again. "Stefan! Now!" he yelled. Stefan grabbed him and sprinted to the bathroom. This time, Damon puked in the toilet.

"Next time, you go here to do that." Stefan told him and left to clean up the kitchen and his shoes. He came back a little bit later with a thermometer. He stuck the thing under Damon's tongue for a minute, then looked at it. Damon didn't understand how putting something under his tongue was going to help.

"One oh two, wow, Damon. You have a high fever." Damon frowned. "Drink lots of fluids and you should be okay soon." Stefan made a sort of fort on the couch. It had bottles of water, a small television taken from Jackie's bedroom, a bucket, and a Game Boy with a few games. Damon spent the rest of the afternoon in the fort.

**Stefan POV:**

Stefan had returned home to find Damon violently puking, wearing only his boxers. He'd taken care of it and set up a kind of fort for his brother. _He_ had spent the afternoon checking on Damon and occasionally emptying the bucket.

Around five o'clock, the women returned. Elena saw him coming back from the bathroom with the bucket.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled.

"Hold that thought!" he told Elena as he sprinted back to his brother. He got there just in time. Damon grabbed the bucket and threw up.

"I need it emptied again…" he said apologetically. Stefan did and returned to Elena.

"Damon's sick. I came home to find him violently puking. He _had_ a high fever. I don't know if it still is, but it was one hundred and two degrees. I haven't checked since I got back, though." Stefan explained.

"Awww! Poor Damon! I hate being sick. Why don't we all go sit with him?" Elena suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Stefan said, grabbing her hand and following her. They sat down next to Damon's fort. Jackie came in with the thermometer. She stuck it under Damon's tongue and read the results aloud.

"One hundred degrees. You've dropped two! Good job, Damon!" Damon merely threw up again and held out the bucket. This time, Jackie took it and left the room.

"How're you feeling?" Elena asked.

**Damon POV:**

"How're you feeling?" he heard Elena ask. _Suddenly, much better_ –he thought. The stomachache had subsided and he no longer felt the need to throw up.

"Much better, actually…"

"Oh, good," Elena replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and buy some new pajamas."

"Yes! That would be good." Damon told her. Elena picked him up and carried him out to the car. He'd grown used to people picking him up so he didn't make a fuss.

When they reached the department store, Elena unbuckled him. They walked into the store and Damon gasped. _When did this store get so big? _–he thought. He then remembered that he was just small. Elena grabbed his hand and led him to the younger boys section. As they were looking through the racks, Damon had an idea. Elena had let go of his hand so that she could better handle the clothes. Damon took the initiative and slipped into the center of the rack. He heard Elena call his name.

"Damon? Damon? Where did you run off to now?" she sighed. Damon laughed quietly. He could hear Elena approaching the rack. Suddenly, he jumped out and yelled, "Boo!" Elena screamed and turned around.

"Oh my gosh! You just scared the crap out of me. Clever. For that, I'm going to buy you a light saber." She said. Damon smiled. Even while he was himself, he'd always wanted one. When he'd told Stefan and Elena, they had laughed. Now, he was getting his wish. Elena took him into the toy aisle. Damon picked out a light saber. After paying for the pajamas (which had a shirt and pants this time) and the light saber, the two returned, not to Jackie's house, but to their home. Jackie and Stefan were waiting for them there.

Once inside, Damon immediately took his light saber and whacked Stefan in the head. Stefan then proceeded to pull a light saber out of the couch cushion (this had obviously been planned) and hit Damon back. The two brothers had a full battle complete with sound effects. When they finished, Elena, Jackie, Bonnie, and Matt were all clapping.

"When did _they_ get here?" Damon asked.

"While you were fighting," Elena answered. "Don't worry, I explained your "little problem" over the phone." Damon frowned.

"Well fine, if they're in the know then I don't need to sit here and answer questions. I'm tired so I'm going to bed." He changed into his new pajamas and lay in bed, angry. Why did Elena think she had the right to tell people about, what she called, his "little problem"? It was _his_ problem so he should have the right to tell whomever _he_ liked. She should've kept her mouth shut. Damon suddenly realized he was exhausted. Being sick, evidently, was harder than it looked. He fell asleep, dreaming of food.

**Sorry, this chapter is rather random. I wrote it right after studying. The light saber part just sort of fit. Either way, I've come to like May a lot. What do you think? Review. Anything else you'd like to see? I'm running out of ideas!**


	8. A Little Monster

**AN: Sorry about the wait. Exams have been slowly killing me! Thanks for all of the reviews and ideas. They've been really helpful. I'll be using some of the ideas in later chapters. Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Damon POV:**

When Damon awoke, it was evening of the next day. He really _had_ been exhausted. He got out of bed and wandered downstairs, hoping to find food. He was starving. However, when Damon entered the kitchen, it was not Stefan he found. Bonnie and, the other one, what was his name? Max? Mort? Mutt? No! It was Matt, wasn't it? They fell silent as Damon entered the room.

"Er, hi." Said Bonnie awkwardly.

"Where's Stefan and Jackie and Elena?" Damon asked. He didn't want to sit with the two annoying humans.

"They went out. Elena really wanted to see a movie and you were sleeping so she and Jackie went. Stefan went hunting. They left Matt and I to watch you." Bonnie answered. So, it _was _Matt. Oh well, Damon liked Mutt better. He was angry again. They had left him _babysitters_? He didn't need babysitters. He was perfectly capable of staying home alone. _Well, except for the puking thing…_ -he thought tiredly. Damon walked over to the refrigerator.

"Are you hungry?" asked Mutt.

"Yeah. Are you going to make me some eggs or are you just going to sit there?" Damon answered smartly.

"Eggs? That's it? Nothing else?" asked Mutt.

"Yes, just eggs." As Mutt prepared Damon's breakfast, Bonnie stared at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Damon asked. He didn't like all of the staring. It had been driving him crazy. He already knew he was _cute_. As much as he hated the word, he'd had to accept it as the truth.

"I don't know. It's just so weird!" Bonnie answered.

"Well, that's helpful. Great answer." Damon said sarcastically.

"Eggs are done!" Mutt shoved a plate of eggs at Damon.

"Thanks, Mutt."

"Seriously?! You _still_ can't get my name right?" Mutt gave Damon a small push. Damon fell backwards into a chair, dropping the plate of eggs in the process. The chair then toppled over. As Damon lay, sprawled on the floor, he heard a wailing noise. It was loud. It was annoying. Where was it coming from? Then, Damon looked up. Bonnie and Matt were crowded around him. He seemed to be in Bonnie's arms. _Oh god, __**I'm**__ making that sound!_ –he thought. _How do I make it stop? In front of Stefan was bad enough, but this?_ Damon realized the crying was out of his control. He sat up.

"I want, hic, eggs." He sobbed. Bonnie quickly thrust Damon towards Mutt and rushed to the stove.

"Ok, um, hey." Mutt said awkwardly. Damon finally got a hold on his tears. He was no longer crying, merely whimpering. _Only a day or so until I'm cured_. Damon was thankful for that. He just had to keep his deal with May. Damon suddenly noticed that his head _really_ hurt. Why did it hurt so badly?

"My head hurts." Damon whimpered. Suddenly, the phone rang.

**Bonnie POV:**

_Damon _was _crying_? Bonnie was shocked. He was whimpering in Matt's arms. Then he mentioned his head. _Oh, Matt really shouldn't have pushed him. Do we need to call a doctor or something?_ –she thought, worried. Then, the phone rang, bringing her back to reality. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bonnie? It's me." Stefan replied.

"Oh, Stefan. What's going on?"

"I'm just checking in. The last time I left Damon home, he puked all over the floor. So, how is everything?"

"Riiiight. Everything's fine…" Bonnie told him. She could hear Damon whimpering in the background.

"Is that Damon I hear?"

"Yeah…He fell and hit his head. It's okay, though. We've got it under control."

"Oh. Okay, then. I'm on my way back, but I won't be there for a while. I went a little farther than I meant to." Stefan said sheepishly.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you then!"

"Bye, Bonnie." Bonnie hung up the phone and sighed. Did they have it under control? It seemed that Damon had stopped crying. Matt had taken him into the living room and they were watching cartoons. Who knew Damon liked cartoons?

**Damon POV:**

Damon had completely forgotten about the pain in his head. He was immersed in the life of one yellow sponge and his friend, Patrick. It really was entertaining. He heard Mutt chuckle at something next to him. Then, the TV turned off. Damon looked up, shocked. Bonnie had entered the room. She looked worried.

"Damon, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He replied. He really had no idea what had happened. Well, he was in control now. He also didn't want Bonnie to tell Stefan. He'd already lost it in front of his brother once. Never again.

"No reason. Well, if you're alright, what do you want to do?" Damon didn't know. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Actually…

"I want to play video games." He replied simply. He didn't know why, but he had a strange urge. He walked to the television and pulled the Wii out from cabinet. Mutt helped him plug it in and inserted Super Mario. Damon grabbed a controller and sat on the couch. Bonnie and Mutt followed.

"Ha! I'm player one!" He shouted, triumphant at last. Stefan never let him be player one. Then, Mario filled the screen. Damon picked out the options and started the game.

*****

They were in the middle of Mario Karts when the doorbell rang. Bonnie ran to get it, leaving the boys to play. Damon threw a red shell at Mutt, who had shown remarkable talent in dodging things.

"Ha! You can't dodge that one!" Damon shouted triumphantly. The red shell hit Mutt's car and he spun. Damon raced ahead and into 1st place.

Bonnie entered the room. Damon won the race. He turned around, excitement on his face. What he saw was far from exciting. It was May.

"What's _she_ doing here? I already have to put up with you two!" He exclaimed.

"Now, now, Salvatore, let's not get too riled up before bedtime!" May replied calmly.

"Er, do you want anything to eat or drink or something?" Asked Bonnie, trying to break up the almost-fight. Damon glared at May. May glared at Damon. Mutt, sensing the tension in the room took Bonnie's hand and left.

"What? I thought we had a deal?" May sneered.

"Well, that was before you showed up at my house again. And before I puked all over the floor and before-"

"Well, _you_ decided to eat all of those eggs." May cut him off.

"Yes, because I _knew_ I'd get sick from them. Are you stupid? How was _I_ supposed to know?" Damon replied. May was irksome. He was beginning to regret his deal. Either way, he shouldn't have to put up with her now.

"Common sense. Oh, right. You don't have any. Well, are you going to sit there? Or are you going to hand me a controller and let me kick your ass?"

"What? No way! I'm not letting you touch my stuff!" Damon told her. He didn't want her getting "May" all over it. The woman in question leaned towards him, looking him in the eye. Damon felt his entire body relax. Why didn't he want to give May the controller? She was perfect after all… Yes, May was good. He should probably let her win, too. He handed May the controller, feeling warm and happy. He was going to let her win and everything would be perfect. Too perfect. Wait! May could compel people…

"You're compelling me!" Damon shouted, breaking from his trance.

"Maybe I was, but now I have the controller." May laughed. Damon frowned. That wasn't fair. _He _compelled people. _No one_ compelled him. It was a strange feeling, being on the other side of the equation. This time, someone was forcing _him_ to do something. He decided he didn't like it.

"Get out!" He shouted.

"Fine, but that's another day to your sentence…" May laughed again and left the house. Damon scowled. She'd done that on purpose. She had come here to egg him on. She had known this would happen! She _wanted_ him to stay little! Well, Damon was not going to let it happen again. He was going to keep his temper next time. He knew there would be a next time.

*****

Hours later, Bonnie and Mutt had returned and they had resumed the video games. Elena and Jackie were still at the mall and Stefan had not returned.

"Oh my god!" shouted Bonnie. "It's eleven thirty!"

"So what?" Damon asked.

"_So,_ you have to go to bed." The ginger replied.

"I can't go to bed," Damon told her. "Not 'til Stefan gets home."

"Yes, you can. Since when were you that close with Stefan?" Mutt asked. He picked Damon up. Damon kicked at his head, but the blonde boy hadn't been on the football team for nothing. He deflected the blow and Damon stopped struggling. Mutt took him upstairs and put him down.

"Don't ever pick me up again." Damon said, in as menacing a voice as he could muster.

"If you do what I tell you, then I won't have to pick you up." Mutt replied and left the room. Damon was furious. Mutt wasn't in charge of him. He could do whatever he wanted. He would not go to bed until Stefan walked through the door. He hadn't realized it before, but he felt better about going to sleep with him around. If something came to get him, what would these two humans do? Nothing, that's what. That's why Stefan had to be there.

Damon put on his pajamas and walked back downstairs. He told Bonnie of his reasoning, steering clear of Mutt. He didn't want to be carried anymore.

"Damon, we've been through the same things. Katherine and Klaus and Shinichi and Misao... We can handle it. And remember, I'm a witch."

"Yeah, but you had Stefan and I to protect you. Besides, you can't even control your powers. You couldn't do anything against any evil…thing…that knew what it was doing!" Damon argued.

"What's going on? Why are you back down here?" Mutt asked, looking annoyed. Damon backed up a few steps.

"I'm not going to bed." Damon replied icily.

"Oh, of course not." Mutt said, picking him up again.

"Put me down! Mutt!" Damon kicked and struggled. Mutt didn't put him down until they reached his room. He dropped Damon on the bed and left, closing the door behind him. Damon was left in the dark again. He didn't much like the dark after the last dream he'd had. He suddenly felt very exposed, sitting on top of his blankets. It felt like something could get him. He dove under the covers, shuddering. _This_ is why Stefan had to be there. Damon peeked out from under the blanket. He saw a shadow. _Oh no! There's something under the bed! _–he thought nervously. Damon was actually getting scared now. _Wait! I have a cell phone!_ –he thought, remembering. _Now, where'd I leave it?_ He looked around again and spotted the pants he'd been wearing in the alley with May. He thought he could make out a bulge in the pocket. He sighed. He'd have to leave his safe cocoon to get it. The question was, risk it all to call Stefan or hide under the covers until he returned? Who knew how long that could be! Stefan may not get home until tomorrow. He'd have to risk getting the phone.

Damon took a deep breath, pushed the covers off, and sprinted over to his pants. He grabbed them and ran back to the bed, climbing back under the covers. He searched the pocket. Ha! There it was. Damon turned it on. It still had half a battery! He went to his contacts and found Stefan. The phone rang a few times before his brother picked up.

"Hello? Damon?"

"Stefan! Thank God!"

"What's going on? I thought Bonnie and Matt had it under control."

"They _did_. But Mutt made me go to bed and there's something here. It's gonna get me!"

"What?" Stefan sighed. "I'm almost home. Hold out for a few minutes and I'll come save you from the monsters under your bed."

"Don't make fun of me! I'm not joking! There's seriously something under there!"

"Okay, I'm pulling into the driveway. I'm hanging up now." The line went dead. Damon gulped. He heard Stefan enter the house. Only a few more minutes. There were voices downstairs. Stefan was probably thanking his horrible _babysitters_. There was noise on the stairs. Damon tensed. Was it another _thing?_ Then, Stefan burst through his door.

"Stefan!"

"Damon!" Stefan replied, laughing. He turned on the lights and Damon let out a sigh.

"Thank you." He said. Stefan bent down and looked under the bed. He began to laugh harder.

"Here's your monster!" He said, holding up a shoe and the awful footed pajamas. Damon frowned. He'd been so sure there was something under there.

"Maybe it moved." He said hopefully. He didn't want to be the boy who cried wolf, or monster, as it was. Stefan checked the closet, the drawers, and behind the door. Nothing. Damon relaxed.

"I'm not tired anymore. I want to read my book." He said. He knew he couldn't, though. People always thought that Damon was stupid and that he never read books. They were wrong. Damon liked to read a lot. He read all kinds of things. He was currently nearing the end of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. He needed to see what happened at the ministry!

"You can't read your book." Stefan replied.

"Well, duh!" Damon exclaimed. Then, he was hit with an idea. "But, _you_ can."

"Are you asking me to read to you?" Stefan said, seemingly shocked.

"Well, _I,_ obviously, can't read it myself. Where are Jackie and Elena?" He asked. It was past midnight. He was sure that the movie was over. Where had they gone off to?

"They went to a bar. Jackie thought Elena needed to have some fun." Stefan answered glumly. He was obviously missing his fiancé. Stefan grabbed the book from Damon's nightstand and sat on his bed. He began to read.

_"Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts. Ginny gave a gasp of…" _(Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix pg. 781)

As Stefan read, Damon felt his eyes begin to droop. He felt very comfortable. He was glad that Stefan was there. It was very nice and warm in the bed. He felt his eyes close as he fell into a deep sleep.


	9. The Trouble With Snowmen

**Stefan POV:**

Stefan looked up from the book. His brother was breathing quietly, fast asleep. He tucked him in and left the room, turning off the light. He really hoped that there'd be no more outbursts tonight. As annoying as he could be, Stefan hoped his brother would return to normal soon. Taking care of him was too much work.

He walked slowly down the stairs only to find that Jackie and Elena had returned.

"Stefan! Hey!" Elena shouted. She was clearly a little bit tipsy.

"How much did you drink?" He asked her, quite amused.

"I don't know, only a few bottles." She replied, her words slurred. She stumbled over toward him and fell into his arms. Stefan laughed. He'd never seen Elena drunk.

"How about we go to bed?" He suggested. She giggled and nodded. Stefan picked her up and carried her, bridal style, to the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and removed her shoes. By the time _he _made it into bed, Elena was snoring. He laughed before quickly falling asleep.

**Damon POV:**

Damon opened his eyes. He suddenly decided he wanted to play in the snow. Why did he want to play in the snow? Damon had no idea. He had an urge and Damon was used to following his urges. He walked down the hall and found Stefan's room. Was his brother asleep? _Oh, well._ –Damon thought. He wasn't going to be asleep for long.

Damon eased the door open and entered the room. Stefan's room was much different in the dark. It was also a lot bigger than he remembered it, for obvious reasons. He crept to the bed, towards Stefan's sleeping form.

"Stefan!" He whispered, tugging on Stefan's arm. "Stefan, wake up!"

"Uuuuuh." Stefan moaned. "What time is it?"

"It's ten thirty in the morning. I want to play outside." Damon told him.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I just do. Will you come?"

"Fine, but you owe me for this one." Stefan answered. Damon smiled and left his brother in peace. He ran back to his room and found warm clothes. _Man, Stefan really thought of everything when he went shopping…_ -he thought, awed. There were even boots! Damon threw everything on and ran down the stairs, almost tripping in the process. He knew Stefan would come eventually, so he went outside.

Damon walked out the door and stopped. The sun was shining and the ground was full of sparkling snow. _A bit like that Edward Cullen guy! I'm so glad I don't sparkle…that's so fruity._ –Damon thought randomly. He jumped into a big pile of the fluffy white stuff. Then, he set to work building a snowman. He began to roll a small ball of snow along the ground until it grew and grew. Then, it was the perfect size for the bottom part. He noticed some of the neighborhood boys come out to play. Damon heard them yelling something at him. He ignored them and started rolling a second ball.

"Hey, baby!" He heard one of them yell. "Watcha makin'?" Damon scowled. If only he had his Powers, he could knock this boy flat on his back. Instead, he kept quiet and worked on his snowman.

"What? You can't talk? Maybe this'll help!" Another one said. Damon felt something cold and wet hit him square in the back of the head. It hurt a bit. He turned towards the group of boys, glaring.

"Awww. Did we make the little baby mad?" Said the first boy, presumably the leader of the attack.

"No, but I'd like it very much if you left my yard." Damon replied icily.

"Ooooh, he'd like it very much, boys!" The leader, again. Damon glanced toward the door, hoping Stefan was on his way. He knew he couldn't fight off five boys without his Powers. _Being human sucks!_ –he thought.

"My brother'll be out here any minute!" Damon threatened. It sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

"He's got a brother, eh? Well, I guess we'll just have to make this quick!" Damon had taken to calling the big one that talked "The Leader". It seemed appropriate. The Leader whispered something to his red-headed friend. Suddenly, the ginger boy ran at Damon's half-completed snowman. The boy destroyed it. Damon was angry. He'd worked hard on that. As the boy, who looked remarkably like Ron Weasley, stamped on the remains of his snowman, The Leader motioned to two others. They lifted Damon into the air. He was hanging by his ankles in an uncomfortable position. Damon felt his cheeks grow hot. This was humiliating. He wasn't sure whether he wanted Stefan to come and stop it or stay in the house and not see it.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Sneered The Leader. "How about we go for a walk." The boys carried Damon. He didn't have a clue where they were going. All he knew was that he, Damon, was defenseless. He was never defenseless! Damon couldn't remember a situation ever looking so bleak. The boys walked for a long time. They went into the woods. Damon's fingers were growing numb. His head felt like it was about to explode. He began to yell.

"Help! Help me!" Damon yelled. A boy shoved a hand over his mouth, stifling his cries for help. _Well, there goes that plan._ –Damon thought. Then, they stopped.

They were standing in a small clearing. The sun was shining on the snow. It would've been a very beautiful place had he not been hanging by his ankles. A small, yet deep, creek ran through the clearing. Damon had a bad feeling about all of it. The boys holding him walked down until they were next to the creek.

"Do you like to swim?" asked The Leader. Damon nodded his head, smiling. Better to act brave. They wouldn't _really_ dip him into a creek in the dead of winter, would they?

"Well, as long as you asked for it. Go ahead, boys!" The boys holding Damon slowly lowered him towards the freezing water. It wasn't quite the right temperature for it to be frozen. Damon whimpered involuntarily. Then, his head touched the surface. It was _cold._ The water was colder than anything he'd ever felt in all of his existence. The boys lowered him still further into the freezing water. Damon could no longer remember who he was or what he was doing. His only thought was to get out. He kicked out at the boys, who dropped him immediately. That hadn't been a smart idea. Damon fell the rest of the way into the creek. He was drenched and freezing. Then, he heard a sound that made him freeze. Damon turned around. His brother was standing in the clearing, snarling, fangs out.

"Get away from my brother, you little bastards!" The boys scattered. Damon clambered out of the creek. He was no longer cold. In fact, he was very warm.

"Holy crap, you're turning blue!" Stefan exclaimed. He grabbed Damon and ran towards home. Damon couldn't help but notice the feeling of the wind in his hair. He felt like he was floating. They reached the house and Stefan bolted to the front door. As soon as they were inside, he put Damon on the couch and sprinted away. Damon sat, wondering why his brother was so worried. So, he was blue. Cool. He could be like an Avatar!

Stefan returned with some clothes and blankets. He stripped Damon's wet clothes off and threw on his warm pajamas. Only then did Damon realize how cold he truly was. He began to shake. It felt like he was having a seizure. Stefan was running his hands up and down Damon's body, trying to create friction. It wasn't working. Damon was _very_ cold. Stefan grabbed some blankets and wrapped him in them. Still, Damon shivered. He was getting very sleepy. His eyes began to droop.

"Damon, you can't fall asleep!" He heard Stefan tell him.

"Mmm. But, I'm so tired." He replied groggily. He let his eyes closed. Stefan slapped him.

"Ow! What was that?!" Damon shouted, angry. He wondered, distractedly, if that was considered child abuse. Well, he wasn't exactly a child…

"I told you not to fall asleep." Stefan replied.

"Well, why the hell not?! I'm tired." Damon told him.

"If you fall asleep, you might pass out. Warm up first."

"Fine, but when I'm warm I'm going to sleep." Damon announced. Stefan laughed.

**Stefan POV:**

When he'd found Damon was missing, Stefan thought he'd just wandered off. That seemed something Damon would do. Then, he smelled a new scent. That was when he really began to worry. He followed the trail and came to the clearing. He stood behind a tree, watching. Damon, suspended by his ankles, was being slowly dipped into a creek in freezing cold weather. Then, Damon kicked at them. They dropped him in the water. It was time to intervene.

Stefan felt his fangs lengthen as his anger grew. He leapt out from behind the tree, growling as he did so. The kids screamed and scattered. He watched as his brother climbed out of the water, soaking wet and turning colors. Stefan grabbed him and ran him home. Damon seemed confused. He kept falling asleep so Stefan hit him. Oh, how the tables had turned. Stefan used to be the younger brother. _He_ was the one who argued about stupid things. _He_ was the one with no responsibility and an older brother to look out for him. _He_ was the one who could afford to be carefree. _He_ was the one that needed saving. Now, it was the other way around. _Damon_ was the younger brother. _He_ needed Stefan. He needed Stefan to save him. _Damon_ was the weak one. It was a strange concept, Damon as the weaker Power. But, at the moment, it was true. The more Stefan thought about it, the more he understood Damon's reasoning. Of course he wouldn't want to have been there for Stefan. It was hard work taking care of a younger brother. Damon was, essentially, a very lazy guy and Stefan could understand why he'd gotten fed up with him.

He looked over at his brother who, despite his warnings, had fallen asleep. _Oh well, he seems fine. _Stefan picked him up and took him back upstairs to his room. New rule: no more playing outside.

**AN: I told you I'd use some of your ideas. Thanks to ****Death'sAngel18 for the great idea! Keep up the good reviews. They make me smile!**


	10. Fun With Thumbs

**AN: Sorry, again, about the wait! Midterms are over, but my teachers decided that now would be the perfect time for piles of homework. I've been very busy... However, I'm not one of those people who put up AN's instead of chapters. It annoys me when other people do it, so I won't. I'll try to finish this up soon, but there are a few more ideas I need to get through. Maybe 3 or 4 more chapters... Anyway, enjoy the entertaining filler chapter...**

**Damon POV:**

Damon opened his eyes. He was _very_ sweaty and his arms and legs hurt a lot. Why was he so sore? Then, he remembered. The creek and the boys and the cold. Oh, the cold. Damon whimpered a little bit. He realized that it was the afternoon. The encounter with the boys had been just this morning! He was _really _sore. Now, the real question. Why was he awake? Then, he heard it. Elena was downstairs, moaning about her head. Damon assumed she'd drank a little too much last night. Jackie was notorious for not stopping you when you'd had enough. She'd let Damon get drunk out of his mind one too many times. Better to go to a bar with Stefan. After every drink he'd ask when they could leave. At least Damon never drank too much, though it wasn't much fun.

He was suddenly very confused? Where was he again? He sat up. It was light out. Then, his memory came back. This further confused him. Why had he blanked out? He absentmindedly began to suck his thumb. Wait! _What am I doing?_ He took the thumb out of his mouth, only to put it back in automatically. _Uh oh…_ That couldn't be good. Stefan chose that moment to enter the room.

"Er, what are you doing?" He asked hesitantly.

"I 'on 'ow." Damon replied, attempting to talk around his thumb.

"Okay, then. Um, Elena has a headache, but wants to go out. I'm trying to convince her to stay, but it's not working. Jackie's going to watch you."

"'y 'ackie?" Damon asked. He didn't want to be "watched". He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Again, he was reminded of the sick day. _Well, that was only one day!_

"She says it'll be fun because you're a kid."

"I'm 'ot a kid!" Damon yelled.

"Oh? What's up with the thumb-sucking, then?" Stefan asked, smirking. Immediately, Damon removed his thumb from his mouth.

"Shut up."

"Well, then. Get dressed."

**Jackie POV:**

Jackie was excited. She was going to watch cute little Damon for the day! He still acted like Damon…most of the time. Although she'd always thought of him as a little brother, this was a new experience. Now he was a _really _little brother. Hmmm…she didn't get chances like these often. Damon was always so cryptic and sarcastic. She loved him for it, but it was nice to see him so…different. Because it was only going to last a little while, she decided to do something out of character. So, she walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Hmmm…" She heard from behind the door. Damon sounded tired. Maybe she should just let him sleep. He was only a little boy, after all. But what about-

"What?!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Well, excuse me! I was just checking if you were dressed because I want to come in." She replied, laughing.

"Oh. Sorry. Fine." Jackie eased open the door and stepped into Damon's dark room. Hmmm…Maybe she could help him redecorate. Although, Damon didn't really seem the type. No, better to leave him be.

He was still in his PJs. _Good. Ooooh, now I can dress him up!_ She walked to his closet and began to select articles of clothing. She saw Damon scowling in her peripheral vision.

"What are you doing in my closet?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"Picking out your clothes." She replied absentmindedly.

"What? Why? I can do that myself!"

"Well, you're not little often so I want to enjoy it. Please?" She asked sweetly.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm not wearing anything ridiculous." He put his thumb in his mouth. Jackie stared. He looked at her, then quickly pulled it back out. _Well, that was weird._ She went back to picking out clothes. Hmm…there wasn't much to choose from. Mostly black, of course. At least Stefan knew his brother's style. Laughing, she picked out a lone red t-shirt with the words, "Vampires suck" in black ink. She found some dark corduroys and a black sweatshirt and the outfit was set. She held it out to Damon.

"Good enough for you?"

"It's fine. Just give it to me." He sighed. Jackie laughed and left the room.

**Damon POV:**

Well, it could've been worse. He had a good laugh at the shirt before throwing it on. He suddenly realized there were bruises on his arms. The long-sleeved pajamas had covered them up. He quickly donned the sweatshirt so he wouldn't have to look at them. When he got big again, he was going to hunt those boys down. He took the sweatshirt back off, inspecting his injuries. He touched one of the purplish marks. It throbbed. Damon howled in pain, then shut his mouth, hoping no one heard. Evidently, no one did.

Cringing, he put the sweatshirt back on. He spotted his leather jacket in the corner. Oh, how he missed the leather jacket. _Just a little bit longer._ He couldn't wait until the curse was lifted.

He was finished dressing, so he made his way downstairs. Elena was taking some medicine and insisting she was fine. Stefan was arguing the opposite and telling her she needed rest. Jackie, however, was practically bouncing up and down on the couch. When she spotted Damon, she smiled warmly and pointed to the table. There was a plate of eggs sitting on it. Damon grinned and took a seat. While he was eating, he listened to Stefan and Elena argue.

"-completely fine!" Elena yelled.

"But you were moaning in pain, not five minutes ago!" Stefan countered.

"Yes, but that was _before_ I took the medicine…"

"Medicine doesn't start working immediately!"

"Well, it will work soon. I can go!"

"Elena! Loud places don't help headaches!"

"I _told_ you, my headache will be gone momentarily." Damon was reminded of a flight attendant. _"Attention, passengers, we have reached our destination and will be landing momentarily."_ He laughed. Everyone turned.

"Er, sorry. Just…thinking." He said awkwardly. Everyone was still staring. Then, he noticed he was thumb-sucking again. _Damn! What is with this?!_ Then, Stefan began to laugh. Soon, Elena and Jackie joined him. Suddenly, there was another voice in the mix. Damon whirled.

"Hello, Damon!" It was May.


	11. More Problems!

**Damon POV:**

_"Hello!" It was May._

"May? What are _you_ doing here?" Stefan asked, incredulous. Damon smirked. His brother hadn't been home the other time May had come to visit. Apparently, his brilliant "babysitters" hadn't told him.

"I'm here to visit my ex, of course!" May replied.

"What now, May?" Asked Damon. At this point, he was done with her games. He just wanted to be able to wear his leather jacket again.

"Just seeing what all the fuss is about. Damon's sucking his thumb!" She laughed. Then, she pulled out something shiny; there was a flash. Damon realized it was a camera. She'd taken a picture of him!

"Hey! Delete that!" He shouted. It was bad enough that they had all seen, but May would probably post it on the internet. Damon didn't have one, but he'd heard all about Facebook.

"Oh, relax. Remember our deal? We're friends. But, if you really want me to, I'll delete it." She pressed a few buttons on the camera. Damon watched as the picture blew up on the screen. He laughed. Why were explosions suddenly funny?

"Alright, then. If you're all okay, Elena and I should get going. Have fun!" Stefan took Elena and left. Damon heard the car start, then nothing. He was stuck.

"Come on, we're going to McDonald's." Jackie announced.

"What? The disgusting fast-food place? Why are we going _there_?" Damon asked. He didn't want to eat that stuff. He'd heard rumors about the food there. People said they made the chicken nuggets from mentally retarded chickens!

"It's really not that bad! I've eaten there before. Don't believe everything you hear, Damon." May argued. She picked him up and headed in the direction of the car. Damon sighed. Would the lifting never end? He couldn't wait to be himself again. Then, _he_ could lift _them_.

May put him in the car seat (Stefan had left it behind), then walked to the passenger's side. Jackie came out and got into the car. Once they were on the road, May began to give Jackie directions. Damon sulked. He was bored and he wasn't hungry. He had _just_ eaten! Why were they taking him to get more food? The car stopped. They had arrived.

Jackie came around the car to help Damon out. She picked him up and walked into the restaurant. As soon as they were inside, Damon's nose was assaulted with strange smells. They were good smells, mostly, but strange. Then, he spotted it. A large jungle gym was located in the back of the restaurant. Damon looked at it longingly. Jackie, following his gaze, looked at him, then put him down.

"Go play. You just ate. May and I will have some lunch." At this, Damon walked toward the jungle gym. Like other things, he wasn't sure why he was so eager to play on a jungle gym. He just was.

Removing his shoes, he climbed onto the first platform. It was difficult with his sore muscles, but he managed. Suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hi! My name is Katy. What's your name?" A little girl was standing behind him. Damon frowned. He did not know this girl and she seemed irksome.

"I'm Damon…" He replied, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, it dawned on him. This little girl thought he was just another little boy to play with. He couldn't let her know that he was actually an intelligent being. Oh, this was going to be hell.

"My mommy's over there. Where's your mommy? Do you wanna play?" Damon was confused. Why was she asking so many questions? He flinched every time she said "mommy". He didn't have a "mommy".

"I don't have a mommy. And, no, I don't wanna play." He replied. The girl was getting on his nerves. He noticed Jackie and May watching him from a table. The little girl began to cry. Immediately, a mousy young woman came over to comfort her, giving Damon a dirty look. May, seeing that there was a problem, came quickly. She pulled Damon aside.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know. She was bothering me so I said I didn't wanna play…" Damon replied. What was with little kids and crying? It wasn't _his_ fault. The girl had just spontaneously burst into tears!

"Ugh, you can't tell little kids that! Just be nice and play with her. We'll only be here for about another half hour. And don't blow your cover!"

"What cover? It's not as if I'm some secret agent on a mission! This was _your_ fault!"

"That may be true, but you'll be fine soon. Tomorrow if you please me."

"Really?! Yes! Oh, thank god!" This pleased him. Okay, he would play with the annoying girl because, tomorrow, he would be normal again.

"Yes, but only if you're going to be nice to that little girl. Besides, what else are you going to do?" Damon saw the sense in this and wandered back over. It hit him that he should apologize. Damon Salvatore _never_ apologized. Knowing this, May came over and apologized for him. Damon smiled. She knew him too well.

"Wanna play now?" Annoying Katy asked.

"Fine." Damon sighed. He let her lead him through the maze of platforms until they reached a slide.

"Okay. Now you sit and I'll sit on top of you and we can slide down together!" She told him. Damon blinked at her. She wanted to sit on him…

"Can't we just go down by ourselves?" He asked. The girl wasn't even good looking! She was, like, four!

"No! I need to sit on you."

"Why?"

"Because." And, with that, she sat on his lap. Damon was confused. No one just sat on him! What was up with this girl? He sighed. Jackie and May would have a field day with this.

He slid down the slide. They went slowly and Damon was disappointed. It probably would have been much more fun without a small girl on his lap. He looked over at Jackie and May, hoping they hadn't been watching. Of course, they had. May was slapping the table, laughing. Damon frowned. It wasn't his fault! The girl had sat on him! He was only so big… What was he supposed to do? If he pushed her off, she would cry again. Suddenly, Damon realized he was completely in this young girl's power. He almost cried himself.

"Let's play house!" Katy said enthusiastically.

"What? What's that?" Damon asked. House, the doctor show? That would be fun. Damon could be House and insult Katy. Yes, he would like that.

"We live in a house. I'll be the mommy and you'll be the daddy!" Katy told him. Damon cringed. This was exactly what he'd been hoping to avoid. Maybe, if he suggested a different game…

"How about cops and robbers?"

"No! That game is stupid. We're playing house or I'm going to tell on you." Damon laughed. She was going to _tell_ on him. How scary. Then, he thought about it. If she told May, there might be problems. May had said he would be better tomorrow, but what if she changed her mind? Damon wasn't going to do anything to cause that. He sighed.

"Fine. What do I do?" He asked glumly. He really didn't want to play a stupid game like house. God, he had to pretend to be married to this girl! _It's just pretend…_

"Hold my hand. Now we can go into the house!" Katy said. Damon took her hand, wincing. Oh, how this would look to someone on the outside. Katy led him under one of the platforms. It was slightly darker than the rest of the jungle gym. He supposed this was the "house".

"We sit here and pretend." Katy said. _How does one "pretend"?_ Damon, evidently, was going to find out because Katy was speaking again.

"Darling, how was work today?" She asked. Damon had no idea what to say. Maybe he could corrupt their house…

"Oh, I quit my job. It wasn't working out for me. I think you might need to take a job now, _darling._" His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but the child didn't understand. She seemed to think he was seriously calling her "darling". She leaned in closer to him. Damon's eyes widened. _What do I do? She's gonna kiss me! That's like rape!_ Then, she did. Just a small peck on the lips, but Damon went into panic mode. His cheeks grew hot and his eyes began to water. He scrunched up his face, trying not to cry. Soon after, he realized he couldn't hold it in any longer. He wailed. Immediately, Jackie rushed over.

"Damon? What's wrong?" He just pointed at Katy and wept.

"I have no idea what that means? You have to talk to me…" She said.

"She, hic, kissed, hic…" He couldn't bear to say it. Jackie laughed.

"She _kissed_ you? Looks like you're a stud with the kids, too, Damon!" He stopped crying and glared at her, then at Katy.

"Stop, hic, laughing! It's not, hic, funny!" He yelled. He put his thumb in his mouth and sucked angrily. That is, until he realized he was doing it. Then, he got angrier and pulled it back out.

"Okay, relax. May and I just finished. I was about to come get you. We're leaving." She gathered him in her arms and walked back towards May. Damon rubbed at his eyes furiously, trying to rid them of tear-stains.

"Aw, what happened? Did ickle Damon fall down and go boom?" May asked, laughing. Damon glared, furious. He realized he was losing control…fast. He couldn't hold in his tears, he couldn't stop sucking his thumb. What was happening?!

"No, a little girl kissed him and he freaked out. No offense, Damon, but that just made my day!" Jackie replied.

"That's nawt vewy nice!" Damon yelled, then clapped his hand over his mouth. What just happened? He tried something else.

"The wain in Spain-" He put his hand back over his mouth, horrified. He couldn't even talk!

"Aw! He can't pronounce his 'r's!" Jackie squealed. Then, she realized the seriousness of the situation. "We need to get you home and see what else is wrong…" May simply stood in the background, giggling. Damon didn't understand what was funny. He was losing it.

**AN: Poor Damon! But, he'll be better soon. And, what's with May?**

**Thanks, DarkFayry 0612 for the great idea!**


	12. Eggs, Dinosaurs, and Laughter Oh, My!

**AN: Sorry again about the wait! But, like I said, I don't like posting AN's without chapters. Without chapters, I can't post. I feel guilty so I'm giving you this today and the next chapter tomorrow. I'm writing it right now. Almost done. I just have to fix a few things. Basically, there's this chapter, the next chapter, then the epilogue. Then, we're done. Probably no sequel because I have no idea what it would even be about...**

**Wow. That was longer than expected. Anyway, enjoy the third last chapter!**

**Stefan POV:**

Stefan knew he was awake. He knew because of the fact that his brain was working. He _really_ didn't want to get up. He didn't want to see his brother. He'd worried over him endlessly during the night. Technically, for Stefan, worrying in the night was a normality. However, worrying about his "younger" brother was not.

Groaning, he sat up in bed. Elena was still sleeping. Apparently, she had been more exhausted than he was. Perhaps it was because she was only human. Human. Stefan wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Elena had decided that she wanted to stay with him forever. That meant being "turned". Stefan wasn't sure he wanted to damn her, though. Sure, he loved her more than anything in the world, but damning her to Hell? That was a bit much for him. He pushed the thought from his mind.

Eventually, he got out of bed and threw on a shirt. He decided he needed coffee. Now. As he left the serenity of his room, he finally realized what had awoken him. There were strange squeaking sounds coming from down the hall. Stefan sighed. Of course, Damon was making trouble in the early hours of the morning.

Stefan shuffled down the hall. He was still tired. When he reached Damon's door, he sighed before pushing it open.

**Damon POV:**

Damon opened his eyes. He knew he was supposed to be remembering something today. The problem was, he didn't remember what he was supposed to remember! No matter, now he was awake. Damon was excited. What would he do today? He could do lots of things…maybe he could eat eggs. Eggs were yummy. He was so excited that he was bouncing. Then, he had a better idea. Damon stood up on his bed. Then, he began to jump.

Damon was jumping up and down and up and down. He was going so high! He felt just like Superman. It was extremely entertaining. He jumped higher and higher, laughing all the while.

Suddenly, the door opened. Damon stopped jumping. Uh oh. Stefan looked sort of mad.

"What are you doing?!" Stefan shouted. He was clearly very tired. Well, Damon had never really checked the time…

"Umm…jumpin' on the bed! It's weally fun! You should twy it!" Damon told him. Truly, he thought Stefan would have a great time.

"Well, besides the fact that it's loud, you could fall and hurt yourself. Sit down!" Stefan said. Damon hadn't thought of that. He probably could have fallen. Well, he hadn't and that meant something, right? Stefan was ruining his fun.

"I wasn't gonna faw! See?" Damon started jumping again. Right on cue, he fell. Luckily, Stefan was right there to catch him. Damon looked up at him.

"Sowwy?" He squeaked.

"Yeah, you're gonna be! Let's go." Stefan picked him up and took him downstairs. He set Damon down on the couch.

"Don't move off of this couch. I'm going to make you food." Damon didn't want to sit on the couch. It wasn't much fun. So, he got up and followed Stefan.

"Dammit! I told you to sit on the couch!" Stefan was really mad. Damon felt a little guilty now. He didn't like it when Stefan yelled. His lip began to quiver.

"I'm- I'm sowwy." He stuttered before bursting into tears.

**Stefan POV:**

Now he'd really done it. Damon was bawling. For once, Stefan truly had no clue what to do. His brother seemed to have lost his mind. He was no longer Damon, the cool older brother. He was a little kid.

Elena chose that moment to walk downstairs.

"Wow. What's going on down here?" She asked.

"Help!" was Stefan's only reply. Damon was still crying.

"I didn't mean to yell at you! Really, you're fine! I'm sorry!" Stefan tried to calm him down. Elena took Damon into her arms.

"Don't listen to Stefan. He's not a morning person. I mean, come on, he's a vampire! He didn't mean it. Shhh... It's okay. Nobody's mad at you." She crooned. Damon's wails turned into sniffles.

"Impressive." Stefan commented.

"Yeah, let's try not to yell at the most sensitive person in the house…" Elena replied before taking Damon back over to the couch. Wow, the most sensitive person in the house. Damon? Well, Stefan supposed that it was true. For now. He really hoped Jackie showed up soon. He made his way into the kitchen. Elena had made Damon's eggs and he was happily eating them.

"Hey, Damon. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" He asked. He didn't want "little Damon" to hate him from the beginning.

"Yeah. Okay. Mmm…" Damon replied. Stefan laughed. He turned to Elena.

"Any word from Jackie?"

"None yet. Damon is _much_ worse."

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious! The real question is: what do we do?"

"I suppose we just play with him until Jackie and May get here. Then, they can fix him and everything will be normal again. And stop being such a grouch!" Elena told him. Stefan flushed and looked at his brother. He was completely absorbed in his eggs, savoring every bite. He laughed and went to the table, sitting across from his brother.

"Hi." Damon said. Apparently, he wasn't that out of it.

"How're the eggs? Better than mine?" Stefan asked him.

"Thew good, but youws aw the best! Can _you_ make me eggs latew?"

"Sure I can. After all, I _am_ the best chef in the house." He laughed, looking at Elena.

"But, Damon, I'm much prettier than Stefan, right?" She asked. Stefan laughed. She had a point. He wondered how "little Damon" would answer this one.

"Yeah! Youw much mow pwettiew." He told her. They all laughed.

*****

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing. Stefan went out and bought Damon some toys to play with. He happily helped his brother build a city and destroy it with plastic dinosaurs. All in all, he was actually liking having a little brother. Still, he missed his annoying _older_ brother. The brother that picked on him and who always had an ulterior motive. He missed _that_ brother. That thought tainted the day with "little Damon". It didn't, however, stop Stefan from completely enjoying it.

"Waaawwwww!" Damon shouted, shoving a dinosaur into Stefan's lap.

"Whoah! Looks like trouble in Bangkok!" Elena announced. Stefan laughed. Damon looked confused.

"Whews Bangkok?" He asked. Stefan looked at Elena pointedly. They had to watch what they said in front of him.

"Bangkok is in Thailand." Stefan answered.

"Then why did she say thews twouble in Bangkok if wew not in Bangkok?" Damon looked utterly confused now.

"Erm, well, it was a joke, Damon. Just a joke." Stefan laughed for emphasis.

"Oh. I don't get it."

"You don't have to. Wait 'til you're older." Stefan realized what he'd just alluded to. Oops. He looked at Elena, who was frowning at him. Well, you can't please everyone.

"Kitchen, please." Elena said coolly. Stefan took his time getting up and moving into the kitchen. This would not be a happy conversation.

"Do you realize-" Elena started, but Stefan cut her off.

"Yeah, I know. It just sort of slipped out…?" It came out as more of a question. He didn't like it when Elena got upset. She got scary…

"It…slipped out?" Elena began to laugh. "Oh god, you sound exactly like Damon! When he says something dirty and we all look at him! Oh, that's exactly what he says!" She was in hysterics now. Stefan began to laugh, too. Seeing Elena laughing made him want to laugh. He loved her so much. Though the joke was stupid, it was funny because of their frazzled nerves. Both of them were exhausted and worried from dealing with Damon. How long would it be?

"Okay…we shouldn't…have left Damon…alone." Elena gasped between giggles. She was clutching her side. Stefan took her hand and led her into the family room. They did not, however, find an excitable little boy playing with plastic dinosaurs. Instead, they found a sleeping little boy. Damon had fallen asleep on his makeshift city. Still chuckling from the kitchen incident, Stefan picked up his brother and carried him upstairs. _I guess we should have thought about a nap. _Well, it was nighttime now. It was only seven o'clock, but it was dark so it counted.

He put Damon in bed and tucked him in, smiling. He was just so darned cute. Stefan knew he wasn't supposed to think things were cute. He was a guy… But, Damon _was_ cute. There was no denying it. He sucked his thumb as he slept. Stefan kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

When he got downstairs, Elena was waiting for him.

"Hey, beautiful, now we're aaaaaaaall alone. What do you want to do?" Stefan asked seductively.

"I know exactly what I want to do." Elena replied.

"And, what's that?"

"I want…"

"Go on…"

"I want…"

"Come on, Elena!"

"I want…to go to bed." She finished. Go to bed? That was hardly what Stefan had had in mind. Well, sleep would be nice. He _was_ very tired. Maybe _he_ should start taking naps.

"Alright. Bedtime." Stefan said, leading the way to the bedroom. When he reached it, he collapsed on the bed. He was asleep in seconds.

**Btw, if anyone was wondering about Damon's speech, basically the 'r's and some of the 'l's are replaced with 'w's. Review! It makes me happy! Even if you dont review, I'll still be nice and post chapters. But reviews are a good thing!**


	13. Problems? What Problems?

**AN: Here you go, as promised. Enjoy!**

**Damon POV:**

Damon knew it was still nighttime when he opened his eyes. It was still dark. Damon didn't like the dark. Not at all. He was cold. And tired. Why was he awake? He didn't like the fact that he was awake with no reason to be. He wasn't allowed to get up and play now, anyway. It was bedtime.

Damon decided he had to fall back asleep. That was easier said than done. He turned over and over, but could not get comfortable. He tried to remember ways to fall asleep. Counting sheep. Okay, that was easy, right? One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…what came after three? Oh, right, four! Okay, one sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep…oh no. What came after four? This was just too hard. No more sheep. Damon sighed.

Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of pain. He couldn't see or hear. Everything was black. He didn't know his own name or where he was. All he knew was pain. So much pain. He had to make it go away. He _had_ to. He howled and kicked and thrashed. Nothing. He was nauseous now. He was going to throw up. The darkness was encompassing him and Damon let it, sinking eagerly into black.

**Elena POV:**

Elena woke up. She couldn't figure out why she'd suddenly woken. Then, she heard it. There were loud noises coming from down the hall…again. She looked over at Stefan who was still asleep. He must have really been exhausted. God knew he never got enough to eat these days. She decided to go investigate alone.

Elena padded quietly down the hallway and stopped in front of Damon's room. The noise was coming from there. It sounded like he was having nightmares again. Elena eased the door open. She stepped into the dark room. The black walls and furniture only made the room darker. She couldn't see a thing.

It took a minute, but her eyes eventually adjusted. What she saw surprised her. Damon lay in bed, thrashing and moaning, covered in sweat. The shocking part, however, was that he was fully grown. Elena picked her way over to the bed. Damon's moans were only getting louder. Wow, he must have had some raging childhood issues **(Sorry, Death'sAngel18. I couldn't really use the idea, but I tried to get it in somehow****)**. Elena shook his shoulder. Nothing. She shook harder. Still nothing. She tried yelling in his ear. Nope. Then, she grabbed something hard and square and hit him with it. She knew he would be okay; he was a vampire.

"Ugh…wha's goin' on?" Damon groaned, finally awake.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Elena squealed. "Go look in the mirror!"

"I'm not gettin' up. I'm tired. Go away!" Damon was still half-asleep.

"Something good finally happens to you and you don't even care. You're impossible, you know that? Fine, you'll just have to wait."

"Mmhmm…" Damon's eyes closed. Elena laughed and shook her head before leaving. She would go back to sleep and hear all about it in the morning.

**Damon POV:**

The only thing Damon registered in the morning was pain. He was _very_ sore and he couldn't figure out why. _What was I doing last night?_ The last thing he remembered was feeling sick and passing out. He cracked an eye open, trying to determine the time of day. If it was light, he would call Stefan. Stefan would make him eggs. Fine.

Damon opened his eyes a little wider. It was light out. Then, he noticed something strange. There were two little lumps near the end of his bed. Damon panicked. What was in his bed?! He immediately jumped out of bed, only to trip over his feet and fall. Hard. He stood up. _What happened?_ It took him a moment to realize that he was quite a bit taller than he was yesterday. He scrambled over to the mirror. What he saw shocked him more than it should have.

Looking back at him were two black eyes and a man's face. Damon stared at the mirror, wondering if it was a trick of some sort. Then, he realized he really was taller so it couldn't be a trick.

"Ha!" He shouted. "Yes!" He ran over to his closet. Quickly, he threw on a pair of jeans before running out into the hallway and vaulting over the railing. He landed smoothly at the foot of the stairs. Just for fun, he took a lap around the house. He was inspecting his fangs, laughing like a madman, when Elena came downstairs. Damon grinned at her.

"Morning, gorgeous. Miss me?"

"Damon! I tried to wake you up earlier, but you were being stupid and not listening to me." She ran over to give him a hug. Only then did Damon realize he was not wearing a shirt. Then, typical, Stefan decided to wake up. He was halfway down the stairs when he spotted the odd scene and stopped.

"Erm, morning…?" Damon said. It came out as more of a question. Damon didn't know if their brotherhood was still intact. Especially because he'd just been caught hugging his brother's fiancé. He grinned sheepishly.

"Wow, looks like someone hit their growth spurt!" Stefan laughed, breaking the awkward silence. He came over to clap Damon on the back.

"Good morning to you, too, little brother." Damon laughed. It felt good. He was big again. He had fangs and Power. He was- He broke off mid-thought. Stefan and Elena were staring at him. Then, he noticed the problem. He was absentmindedly sucking his thumb. He quickly took the thumb out of his mouth and wiped it on his jeans.

"Heh heh. My bad." Stefan burst out laughing and Elena joined in. Soon, the two were in hysterics and Damon was glaring at both of them.

This was the first thing Jackie saw when she came through the door, May on her heels.

"DAMON!" Jackie screamed, launching herself at him.

"Woah, woah. Chill, Jax…" Damon was having trouble breathing. Then, with a smile, he remembered he was no longer obligated to breathe.

"Hey, why's everybody laughing?" May asked.

"Damon…suck…thumb!" Stefan managed to choke out.

"I guess there are some habits we never grow out of…" May laughed. Damon looked at her expectantly.

"Well," He growled. "Don't you wanna say something?"

"Yes. I do want to say something. I'm sorry for doing what I did, but look around you. Everyone seems much happier, you've managed to improve your relationship with Stefan, and now you're all better!"

"What was with yesterday?" Stefan asked. Yesterday? Damon didn't even remember.

"You have to get worse before you can get better." May answered simply.

"You messed me up. Promise never to meddle in my life _ever_ again." Damon told her.

"I promise," May laughed. "I'm leaving today, anyway. I just popped in to say goodbye. I'm moving up to Atlanta. You can come and visit, though, all of you."

"Just give me a call. Anytime, babe." May smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye, everyone. You're all welcome in Atlanta. Come visit me sometime! Keep in touch. And, I'm really sorry about the trouble." May gave everyone hugs before leaving. Damon watched her as she left. She really was _very_ pretty. Her blonde hair was perfectly straight and cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Wait, cascaded? _Since when do I think in poetry? God, I'm turning into Stefan!_

"You like her again, don't you?" Stefan asked. Damn his mind reading!

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

Damon spent the rest of the day playing with his Powers. He'd missed them quite a bit. Now, all he had to do was figure out what to do about May...

**AN: And there it is. All better! The next chapter will be the epilogue. REVIEW!**


	14. Epilogue

**AN: The last chapter...epilogue thing. Enjoy it!**

**Damon POV:**

Damon walked down the street, window-shopping. He liked shopping. There were all kinds of nice little shops in Italy. You could get everything you wanted and everything you didn't need. Damon had purchased a digital camera and a new pair of sunglasses earlier that day. And, of course, a new leather jacket from a unique designer shop.

Suddenly, he spotted what he really needed. A bar. Bar Mario, in fact. The very bar that he used to hang in after Elena had died. _Let's take a walk down Memory Lane, shall we?_

Damon sauntered into the small Italian bar. He was looking for something. He spotted a petite brunette heading in his direction and smiled.

"Hello, mi amore. What can I do for you?" He purred seductively.

"Hi, I'm Becky," the brunette giggled.

"Becky, huh. Kind of a boring name, don't you think?"

"No, I like my name. What's your name?"

"Oh, my name doesn't matter…" Seducing women didn't feel right, today. Of course, he still liked to seduce women, but not today. No, today it felt wrong. He wanted something else. The thing he was searching for. He could sense its closeness, but he couldn't begin to guess what it was.

He took control of the girl's mind and led her out of the bar. He quickly turned into an alley. Damon was feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. It was as if he'd lived this very moment before. Then, he remembered Jessica and May and the spell. He shuddered. He hoped this dark alley would prove to be better than the last.

Damon grabbed the girl…Becky. That was her name. Another unoriginal name. What was with parents these days? They were getting a bit lazy. Damon decided that, if he ever figured out a way to have a kid, he was going to name it something original. Something cool. His name was cool. Damon. He smiled. Women swooned over just his name. Not only did he have the name, he had the looks, the charm, and the winning smile to boot. Unlike Stefan. Nope, Stefan couldn't compare to Damon. Damon was just better all around. Still, Stefan was a good kid. The brothers had become quite close since "the incident" as Damon liked to call it.

"Now, Becky, this won't hurt a bit." He laughed. But, just before he could bite into the smooth flesh of her neck, there was another voice.

"Look who it is!" May called. Damon dropped the girl.

"May…interrupting my dinner again. I hope you're planning to make good on your promise."

"Oh, don't you worry, Damon. I'm not going to bother you today."

"Well, it's too late for that." Damon teased. Over the last year, he had grown closer to May. He often visited her home in Atlanta. The two had been spending increasing amounts of time together. Stefan often teased that they were attached at the hip. Of course, Damon always had the same retort for him and Elena. Elena would be his sister-in-law come spring.

It had been only a month since "the incident". He was trying to push the memories out of his mind forever. There was something else. Something he'd learned quite recently that had been bothering him. Stefan had always been the "older" one. He had always been the mature one. He had always watched over Damon, keeping him out of trouble. The more he thought about it, the more Damon felt like the younger brother, after all. He decided that _he_ was going to look out for _Stefan_ from now on. He would be the older brother. Not Stefan. It was his job to protect him. His feelings for his brother were so different now. He no longer thought of Stefan as the brother who ruined his life. Stefan was just his brother. His little brother and Damon was going to make sure he was protected. Stefan had a lot of enemies he didn't know about. People who didn't like him because they couldn't understand his way of life. Of course, Stefan knew he had enemies he didn't know about, but Damon knew some of them by name.

"Aw, well that's just too bad. Go on, continue!" May gestured at the unconscious female at Damon's feet.

"Oh, I can't eat that now! You sucked the fun out of the moment."

"Gosh darnit! My bad. Well, you can have me instead." She told him seductively.

"Mmmm. I think I'll take you up on that offer. Besides, I prefer blondes over brunettes anyday."

"I thought it was the other way around. I thought blondes reminded you of jaundice…" May laughed.

"That was _before_." Damon answered.

"Before what? Before I did what I did or before we were friends?"

"I don't know…before both?" Damon answered, unsure. May only chuckled at him.

"You need to learn a thing or two. Let's go to my hotel." May suggested. She walked out of the alley and Damon followed. He trusted May. For some reason, he would trust May with his life. The only other person he could even think of trusting like that was Stefan. He could trust Stefan, too. But no one else. May and Stefan. Maybe Elena.

They walked into a very fancy hotel. Damon thought it must've been at least five stars. The room was even better. May had rented out the penthouse of the hotel. Because it was the penthouse, it had a kitchen built in. Damon's jaw dropped to the floor. The room was amazing. There was a balcony with a little table, some chairs, and an umbrella. It looked cozy, yet stylish.

Damon walked out onto the balcony and took a seat. The view was perfect. He could see the ocean. Damon had always loved the ocean. He remembered when his father took him to the beach.

_Flashback_

_ Damon sat in the carriage, staring out the window. It was wondrous. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. The trees were beginning to thin and he could see the ocean. The sand stretched out in front of the carriage to caress the water. Damon thought the sand and water must be lovers to be so close. He laughed, earning a disapproving glance from his father. Damon hated his father. He was crazy. And, when he drank, he got crazier. Damon glared at him._

_ "You don't look at me like that." Giuseppe said. He smacked Damon across the face hard. Damon could taste blood where he'd accidentally bit his cheek. He spit it in his father's direction. Giuseppe steamed with anger. His face was turning purple. Damon laughed. He looked a bit like a plum. But uglier, he added as an afterthought._

_"I just did, didn't I, Father?" Damon replied smartly._

_ The carriage stopped and his father grabbed him by the hair, dragging him from his seat. He threw him onto the sand._

_ "You don't talk to me like that, either, boy! You can walk the rest of the way!" He spat. Then, he got back into the carriage and left. Stefan waved at him out the window. Damon seethed. Why didn't his father hate Stefan? He had killed his mother, not Damon!_

_ As he walked, he realized just how warm it was. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground. Soon, he was pulling off his trousers. He kept walking in only his swim trunks._

_ Finally, he reached the beach. He saw his father sitting on a chair, reading. He saw Stefan playing with the other children in the water. And, he saw a nice looking girl afraid to get in. He headed in her direction. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad._

_End Flashback_

Damon was still smiling at his memories when May came back. She looked a bit shaken and Damon couldn't figure out why. Then, she began to talk.

"Damon, we were together for a long time. Then, you left. It hurt…a lot. I was so angry at you. And I did what I did a month ago (they had an unspoken agreement never to mention the details). But, now we've been hanging out again. Well, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Damon, I still love you." She looked at him. Damon just blinked. What was going on? She loved him? But, he'd been so awful to her.

He thought of the last month with May. They had gone snorkeling, ganged up on Stefan, eaten together (real food), and generally had a good time. He realized that he, too, was still in love. Not with Elena like he thought. No, he was in love with May. The realization was unbelievable. How could he love someone who loved him back? It had simply never happened. Damon was pleased. Finally, he had someone. Finally, he wouldn't be jealous of Stefan and Bonnie and Scary Meredith. He had his own someone. It occurred to him that that someone was still waiting for his response.

"Well, I love you too, babe. Really, I mean it this time. I've had time to think about it. The last month's been great, but I can't make any guarantees. I thought I loved you before, but I ended up losing the feeling. That's why I left. I can't promise you that won't happen again. If you can't handle it, I suggest we stop this now." It hurt him to say it, now that he finally had someone, but he had to. If he didn't and he left again, she'd never forgive him.

"I understand. Well, why don't we take it slow this time?" May replied. Damon was shocked. She didn't mind. Fine, then. That worked for him.

"Alright. Well, you can start by making me some eggs." Damon told her.

"I'll make you some eggs after we do this." May replied, kissing him passionately. Damon kissed her back. Soon, they were making their way to the bedroom. So much for taking it slow. But, it didn't matter because, finally, Damon had found his very own happy ending.

**AN: So, that's it. May and Damon. I don't know, it just sort of happened. I like a happy ending and I thought he deserved someone. Anyway, tell me what you think! By that, I mean REVIEW! Any ideas for another fanfic? Put those in the review, too. THANKS FOR READING!**


	15. Sequel? Sort of

**AN: So, I've started a sort of sequel. It's pretty strange. All credit for the idea goes to doodlechick12. The sequel will be called "Bachelor Party from Hell". Yes, I know, brilliant title. Of course, it's going to be a little about Damon's bachelor party. But, with a surprising (or not so much) twist!**

**Basically, the story is about Stefan and Damon. They go hunting very far away for Damon's bachelor party. Eventually, though, Stefan has to hunt. So, they end up in the woods and far from home. But, it's the anniversary of the day that May cursed Damon. Strange things happen on the anniversary of a curse. Stefan and Damon will learn that the hard way. I'm going to post it soon!**


	16. Bachelor Party from Hell

**AN: The story is called "Bachelor Party from Hell" for those who are wondering. It's up now. Have at it!**

**Here's a preview! It's, like, half of the first chapter!**

Damon followed Stefan through the forest, not paying attention to where his feet were carrying him. He was lost in thought. _One week. Only one more week of sweet freedom._ _In_ _exactly one week, I'll be married. _Damon sighed. Not only was he going to be married, he was going to be married to the prettiest, most talented, most amazing woman he'd ever met in his entire existence. May. May Capuletta was going to be his wife. Just one more week.

He smiled. Her name sounded so much like Capulet. She was like his own personal Juliet, but without the feuding families, the death, or the tragedy. She was a witch, and a damn good one. That was just the way he liked it. She was his equal in Power. Only one week. And, in two weeks, he would turn her. He would make her his Princess of Darkness.

Damon chuckled to himself. Only a year ago, he'd had the same dream for himself and Elena Gilbert, Stefan's wife. How that had changed. He now knew that he and Elena were not meant to be. It was too bad, really, because he enjoyed her company. But, he enjoyed May's company more. Still, he got to hang with Elena because she was his sister-in-law.

"Race ya!" Stefan shouted, bringing Damon back to reality. Stefan had decided that he needed a bachelor party. One week _before_ the wedding. It was silly, though, because Damon didn't really have any friends that were guys. Only Stefan. So, here he was, hunting with his younger brother, the pinnacle of pathetic-ness. Damon had already had his fill in a club in the city. They'd gone far tonight, all the way across Italy. Stefan had decided on a specific forest. Damon didn't know why, but he didn't really understand most of what his little brother did.


End file.
